Italian Dreams
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: A collection of drabbles and stories for the pairing Blaise x Luna
1. Monster

Monster: _He thought he was a monster now, but she knew that._

 _Note: An AU where Blaise is a Death Eater alongside Draco_

* * *

Blaise leaned against the sink, staring at the cracked mirror that his best mate once stared in before. He was breathing heavily; his heart was racing. For once, he could say that he was afraid, and he had no idea what he was going to do. After what he'd just witnessed…what he'd done himself.

Merlin, what was he going to do?

Glancing back up at the mirror, he could see a figure standing at the edge of the door. He turned around quickly when he saw the long locks of blonde.

"Luna," he said, swallowing hard.

She tilted her head at him, examining him with her inquisitive eyes.

"What happened to you?" she asked. "You're scared.

Blaise shook his head. "It's nothing, Luna."

"Don't lie to me, Blaise."

He couldn't tell her. Nothing he told her would make what's been done right. He swallowed hard, knowing she was not going to let it go now.

"Luna, I can't," he expressed to her. "I won't bring you into this."

Luna walked further in the bathroom. It wasn't like he could run from her, and the way he felt, he wouldn't make it far if she had her wand.

"It's too late," she said, her tone was lower than it typically was. "I was brought into it the moment you accepted this friendship."

Blaise didn't move away when she reached out to touch him. She cupped his cheek and smiled softly, rubbing her thumb across it.

"I don't deserve you," he said. "You don't know the monster I truly am."

"You don't," Luna agreed. "You're no angel. But you need me."

Luna wrapped her arms around Blaise, hugging him as she buried her head in his chest. Blaise broke, something that he'd never done for anyone else before. She was right; he did need her.

She probably knew that he could never let her go even as a monster.

* * *

Written for HP Halloween Collection Prompt #20. "What happened to you?"

Word Count: 317


	2. Preparations

Preparations: _A snippet into some ghostly preparations_

 _Note: Fairy/Creatures AU_

* * *

It was Halloween night, and the creatures were out, preparing for a good fright. A blonde drifted around the manor, her wings fluttering behind her as she made her way to the ballroom. The manor was typically quiet every other day of the year, with the exception of the ghosts, the poor things. Tonight, was going to be a glorious night; that much the young fairy could tell.

Inside the ballroom decorated in webs and grotesque paintings, she watched the creatures gather with a smile and do as creatures of the night naturally do. This would be the best Halloween gathering yet.

The ballroom doors opened loudly, and the echo of dress shoes filled the room. The blonde turned around, her smile never wavering as she stared at the human entering the room.

His eyes were wide, and his expression was nothing short of surprised.

"Why are all the monsters here?!" he demanded. "Luna! They were meant to gather in the back!"

Luna shook her head, flying towards him. "Oh Blaise, you mustn't kick them out now. Everyone's having so much fun in this space."

Blaise shook his head. "No, Luna, no. I can't have everyone scared tonight ahead of time. What am I supposed to do if no one is hidden for the masquerade party?"

Luna tapped her chin. "You are a wizard, yes?"

Blaise folded his arms, raising an eyebrow at her. "Yes."

"You're in a haunted house, yes?"

"Of course."

Luna opened her arms. "Then say it's decoration. No one will be the wiser. You've done this for years, Blaise." She caressed his cheeks. "Your mind is brilliant and cunning. You'll make a great monster someday."

Blaise shook his head once more. Luna always had a way of persuading him. He thought it was her fairy charm. "As long as I don't end up as something hideous, okay? Nothing to damage this gorgeous face."

Luna chuckled, taking Blaise's hand towards the other creatures inside so they could plan their best monster's ball yet.

* * *

A/N: Written for HP Halloween Collection with prompt #19. Story must take place on Halloween

Word Count: 336


End file.
